Old Friend
by Scully22
Summary: an old 'friend' of Olivia's comes back to haunt her. EO.   Chapter 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Benson, Stablor and Cragen were coming out from the building as cops held people back. The three were walking away from the crowd.

"Benson! Olivia Benson!" a man said smiling widely from off to the side of the street. Benson got wide-eyed as she let out a gasp and took a small step backwards. Stablor and Cragen looked at her frowning- she looked scared. As the man walked up she stood closer to Stablor and he subconsciously put on his mean-cop look.

"Olivia! How are you?" the man asked. He seemed very fake- and had a wide smile on the whole time he talked.

"What have you been up to? I've missed you so much!" he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Mm!" he said as he kept smiling and she stood back as he let go of her.

"I just moved here a couple months ago- I've been looking for you. You disappeared off the side of the earth- then I heard about this case, and saw your picture." He said as he took a step forward.

"I've missed you Olivia". He said as he gently put his hand on her cheek. She bowed her head down a little, almost ashamed and Stablor glared at the man for touching her, she was obviously scared.

"We have to go- we're kind of busy" Stablor said after a second as he pushed between Benson and the man.

"Oh, I understand. We'll catch up later Olivia", he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He waved once as he smiled and walked off to his car. Benson was frozen.

"Who was that?" Stablor asked frowning as Cragen was listening just as concerned. She didn't say anything, she just turned and kept walking like nothing had happened. Cragen and Stablor frowned at each other.

"Try to see what's going on with Olivia- don't let that guy near her" Cragen said as Stablor nodded. They started to walk to catch up to Benson as she headed for the car. She went to the back door, behind the driver's seat, to let Cragen sit in the passenger seat- and Stablor would drive of course. When Cragen and Stablor heard an explosion. They looked up to see the car on fire. Benson was laying a few feet from the car on the ground. She wasn't moving. Stablor started to run to Benson as Cragen called for paramedics on his radio. All the people had ducked and the cops had to make sure people were careful- in case of other bombs that could be around. Stablor got to Benson's side as he felt for a pulse. He couldn't feel one.

"Olivia" he said as he tried to feel her pulse again. The paramedics came up quickly, luckily they were right around the corner.

"She doesn't have a pulse!" he yelled as Cragen came up. They stood back and watched as the small team of paramedics tried to feel for a pulse.

"No pulse" a woman said.

"Shockers" a man yelled as a woman took out a machine.

"Ready?"

"Charging"

"Charged!"

"Clear!" the man yelled as they put the shockers on her. Stablor had a hard time watching.

"No pulse" the woman shouted and the machine let out a long beep noise.

"Shockers! The man yelled again as Stablor watched Benson carefully. She looked so helpless as she lay on the dark black top.

"Charging!" a woman barked.

"Charged!" she yelled again.

"Clear!" he yelled as he put the shockers on her. It shook her body and Stablor starting getting upset.

"No pulse" a woman said as the machine still let out a long beep. Stablor started breathing harder, panicking, as the team started doubting her survival.

"One more time" the headman said.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Charging!" the same woman said. Stablor walked to the side of Benson. He took her hand that lay limp on the ground.

"Come on Liv… come on", he said as Cragen could barely watch.

"Charged!" the same woman said.

"Clear!" the headman said again as Stablor let go of her hand and moved just a little back.

"Come on Liv, come on!" he pleaded.

"I got a pulse!" one of the women shouted as the machine let out a steady beeping noise. The headman nodded.

"We got to get her to the hospital stat- she's losing blood!" he shouted as they lifted her into the van. Stablor watched carefully.

"Can I ride along?" Stablor asked.

"Not enough room" one of the women said as she closed the van door. They drove off fast.

"Good job Liv" Stablor said as he looked down at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two men went back to the station to wait for a call to hear when they could go see Benson. But meanwhile they; Huang, Fin, Munch, Cragen and Jeffries waited around worried.

"I thought I had lost her- I can't lose her". Stablor said holding his head in his hands.

"She's ok now" Cragen told him.

"Then why am I so worried?" he asked.

"I swear when I find who did this- I'll kill him" Stablor said hitting his desk.

"What's everyone so down about?" the same man from before walked into the station.

"You" Stablor said as he walked up to the man. He held him by his shirt roughly.

"You did this! Who are you!" he shouted.

"Elliot! Elliot!" Cragen tried to calm him as Fin pulled him back from the man.

"My name is Charlie- I'm an old friend of Olivia's. Where is she anyway?" He asked glancing around.

"She's in the hospital". Stablor said grinding his teeth and sitting back at his desk.

"Is she? Oh that's awful. Tsk, tsk, tsk" he said making noises with his mouth.

"You would know" Stablor said with his head on his desk.

"You're taking this bad-", he said as he came to Stablor's desk.

"You're sleeping with her huh? I can tell- I wont tell anyone though- don't worry- shh. I bet she's even better then she was before. I only did her once- poor girl was knocked out- I bet she's a lot better when she's awake" the man winked as he laughed. Fin got ready as Stablor jumped up out of his seat and wrapped his hands around the guy's throat as he yelled at him. Fin came and grabbed Stablor- he got him to let go. Charlie straightened his shirt.

"Well I didn't know you cops were as hasty as they show on TV!" he joked.

"I think you should go now", Cragen said as he stepped close in front of him.

"That's a good idea. I think I'll go visit Olivia in the hospital. I'm sure anyone who survives a bomb could use a little cheering up" he smiled.

"You go do that". Fin said pushing him out the door. He rolled his eyes as he went to go sit down, it was depressing in the room. When all of a sudden Stablor sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" Cragen asked.

"How did he know she survived a bomb? He said he didn't even know she was in the hospital" he said looking at the three of them. They all paused.

"Okay, me and Fin will go get him- Stablor you go body guard Benson" he said as Stablor got up quickly.

"And remember if this is our guy- he knows how to plant bombs" Cragen told everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stabler sped as fast as he could to the hospital, as he got out of his car he got a call.

"See him around there?" Cragen asked.

"No- can't you find him?" Stabler almost whined.

"No…" Cragen said as Stabler spotted Charlie in an elevator with a bunch of roses. Charlie gave Stabler a wide smile as he smelled the flowers.

"I found him- I think he's got another bomb" he said panicking.

"Get him Elliot- but be careful" Cragen warned him. He hung up the phone. He ran up the two flights of stairs easily as he pulled his gun out. There was no sign of Charlie- but some gasps from nurses because of the gun. He didn't see Charlie anywhere- and went to Benson's room. She was sleeping and he came in quietly. He held his gun out still as he looked around the room- he didn't see him anywhere. He went back outside of the room.

"I lost him", he said as Cragen picked up the phone.

"Ok, we'll keep watch from around the hospital" Cragen said as he hung up. Stabler put his gun away as he went back into the room. Benson was in one of those hospital beds and had to sleep sitting up. He stood close to her. He took her hand in his gently as he watched her.

"I thought I had lost you", he said quietly.

"I'm not going to rest until I find who did this to you" he whispered as he lightly touched her forehead with his other hand. He leaned in and kissed her forehead as he let go of her and headed out of the room. He was getting into the elevator, he needed to get something to eat, when he heard screams. He jumped out just in time to see Charlie at the end of the hall with a gun in his hand. Charlie grinned widely as he walked down the middle of the hall. Everyone was quiet now, and Stabler started walking toward him.

"I'm not who you think I am" Charlie smirked.

"How do you know who I think you are?" Stabler questioned calmly as they both walked very slowly and cautiously.

"I missed her- I missed her so much. My sister's old boyfriend is friends with Olivia. He said he heard that she had fallen in love with some other guy." He said angry now.

"I knew I had to win her back- she loves me", he said sickly.

"Then I watched her for a week and I found who she fell in love with- I could never compete. So had to kill him- I put a bomb in his car, but who knew she would be the first to get in" he grind his teeth. He ran into Benson's room. Stabler got his gun out immediately as he ran to the room he heard a gun shot. He ran as fast as he could to see that the man had shot himself. Benson woke up quickly, and Stabler hopped over the man and to her side. He didn't want her to see as some nurses came and removed the man, trying to revive him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he held her hand.

"I've been worse", she joked.

"Just a little soar feeling" she said as he gazed into her eyes.

"We know who Charlie is- and he can't do this to you again" Stabler told her. She took in a deep breath as well as she could.

"No, Elliot you don't know who he really is. I've been trying to hide from him too long." she said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Who is he?" Stabler asked.

"No one special." she said as she started to choke up. He looked at her frowning but then leaned in and hugged her.

"Thank you for being here" she told him as she sat up and hugged him back tightly. Cragen and Fin looked into the room to see the two and smiled as they walked off.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Olivia would have to spend a couple more nights at the hospital. It would take at least a couple months to fully recover the bruises and gashes. Elliot planned to spend every night and day with her, as much as he could. He wanted to be at her side when she needed water, when she went to sleep, when she ate her meals, all the time. He felt it was his job to take care of her, he let his happen. It was the middle of the night and Elliot had fallen asleep with his head resting on the hospital bed. Olivia had been awake for a few hours, not able to sleep. She watched him, she knew she couldn't get him to go. But it was good to see him resting. She didn't want to wake him. She put her hand lightly on his head and let her hand smoothly touch his hair. It was like petting a dog, but Elliot was no dog. A few hours passed by and it was early in the morning, she had fallen asleep and now Elliot was awake. He watched her carefully. He put his hand on top of hers gently. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. He thought of some good times they'd had, and some tough times but they always got through, together.

Cragen came in surprising Elliot.

"Hey, how is she?" Cragen asked as Elliot let go of her hand quickly and got up.

"She's going to be ok" Elliot told Cragen glad.

"Good" Cragen smiled as he put flowers on the side table. Elliot watched him as he put his hand lightly over Olivia's hand. He squeezed it gently then moved away.

"Everyone sends their love" Cragen told him as he started to walk away from the bed.

"Can I talk to you Elliot?" Elliot nodded and followed him out into the hall.

"What's up?" Elliot asked curiously. Cragen took in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Elliot frowned.

"…the gunshot didn't kill Charlie."

"What?" Elliot frowned.

"It got him in the arm was all, the doctors say he's going to make a full recovery. Probably even faster then Olivia."

"What are we going to do?"  
"Well he's in this hospital, but the moment he gets on to this floor I'm going to know about it. I don't want you leaving Olivia's side, but I don't want Olivia to worry that she's in danger."

"I understand" Elliot nodded.

"She's going to need you for strength Elliot, especially if she finds out about Charlie." Cragen told him.

"I wont let her down again" Elliot straightened up. Cragen nodded.

"You didn't let her down the first time" he told him before he walked off. Elliot walked back into the room to see Olivia sitting up drinking water.

"Your up" Elliot smiled as he went and sat at the side chair.

"Yeah" She smiled.

"How you feeling?" he wondered.

"I'm doing ok. I think I'm ready to go home" she nodded. He smiled.

"Not yet. Give it a couple days" he told her as he stood.

"Where you going?" She asked startled.

"No where" he smiled softly. She reached over to where his hands hung at his sides. He put one of his hands on the bed so she could reach him better. She watched as she interlocked her fingers with his. He watched her.

"Thanks El" she said quietly.

"For what?" he wondered. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"For being here"

--------------

"hey I'm going to go get something to eat, I will be back in a few" Elliot told Olivia and she nodded. He went down to the first floor to pick up a sandwich. But while he was gone a young man came in to Olivia's room.

"Hi" the charming man smiled.

"Hi?" Olivia asked. The man came over to her bed.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I've been out of it so forgive me. Who are you?" Olivia asked. The man looked at her for a minute.

"You must recognize me" the man smiled widely.

"I can't say that I do"

"Think about it"

"I—I " Olivia didn't know. The man turned around and left. Elliot came in a few minutes later. Olivia decided not to tell him about the mysterious man, she knew he would flip out and turn the hospital upside down to find out who it was. And he wouldn't ever leave the room again.

"I think I'm going to get a little shut eye" Olivia smiled.

"Ok, I'll try to be quiet" Elliot said.

"Oh no don't worry. Turn on the TV, I sleep with the TV on anyway" she told him handing him the controller. He smiled and she lay back down comfortably.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot called out before he turned on the TV.

"What?" she asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Olivia frowned opening her eyes and facing him. He simply smiled again.

"I'll tell you later" he figured they would have some time to talk about things and that was one of the higher points to Olivia's injury. As much as Charlie thought he was separating Olivia from Elliot, he was helping their relationship grow stronger.

**TBC**


End file.
